fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network: Crossover Chaos!!/Stages
Dexter's Laboratory Dexter's Laboratory is a stage filled with lots of interactive hazards. It almost is a maze in the lab except for the large space in the middle where Computer also is located. You can throw opponents in certain experiments of Dexter in the lab which can damage them or activate other experiments like lasers to damage opponents. One can activate Computer inside which opens up a special area where large robots are stalled. ---- Townsville Townsville is a large stage seperated in two parts, the suburban and downtown Townsville. In the suburban there aren't many buildings to use to your advantage while downtown is harder to navigate in. The perimiters are marked by the Powerpuff house in the suburban and the mayor's office in downtown. The halfway point is marked by Pokey Oaks Junior. ---- Mojo Volcano Mojo's Volcano is a smaller area in the game. It is in the middle of Townsville (with the mayor's office being visible on the background). One can fight outside, but risk getting hit by lasers, or head inside where the space is much more cramped. One can demolish the area breaking various equipment. ---- HIM's Realm HIM's realm is a hard-to-navigate place. It consists out of floating pieces of ground which are used by HIM as rooms of his home. The platforms are in constant motion which makes up for an unique gameplay on the stage. At some times the platforms all will come together and form a large area, but will divide after a certain amount of time. ---- Cul-de-Sac The Cul-De-Sac is one of the smaller stages in the game. You can fight till the intersection. You can enter the yards of every house and of course fight on top of them. When going beyond the cul-de-sac you arrive at a dirty trailer park section. ---- Nowhere Nowhere seems to be a large empty deserted place with only the house, barn and windmill and various small objects near it. However strange things happen in Nowhere at various times during the battle. A tornado can suddenly conjure up, a thick fog, and outer space chickens visiting. The time also changes from day to night. ---- City of Aku The City of Aku is a dystopian evil future where there is advanced technology and such. You fight on the streets of the city while cars are flying above you, which can cause damage when hit by them. Somewhere on the map is Aku's Castle but is can't be entered, DJ Stylbator can be spotted outside of the stage playing music. ---- Samurai Village Samurai Village is an ancient place where Jack used to live. There is a large building near the end of the stage while the rest of the stage is crowded by smaller buildings. It is a tranquil stage with not much going on. Sometime during the fights a crack might open up in the stage, entering it leads you to the place where Jack first battled Aku. You can climb back to the surface afterwards. ---- Goat's Junkyard Goat's Junkyard is a large area where not much goes on that concerns the whole stage. There are huge piles of trash everywhere and some radioactive water puddles. Many of the trash that is randomly lying around can be used to damage opponents. There are also some machines where opponents can be flung into and may give great damage, for example getting squished inside the machine. ---- Sector V Sector V is a complicated stage which takes place in and outside the tree house. The players start in different room of the 5 inhabitants. They can fight in those rooms, the main hub and go outside to fight on the actual treehouse itself. There may be a flying bus passing as an extra platform to fight on. ---- Moon Base The Moon Base is significantly bigger than Sector V. Despite the player not being able to go outside of the base the inside is a lot larger. There are lots of machines that can be broken and some defense machines that can damage players to a small amount. There are also restrcited zones of which the entrance has to be broken to enter and reveals shortcuts throughout the map. ---- Rainbow Monkey Isle Rainbow Monkey Isle is set somewhere in the ocean. When navigating through the island one can spot many real Rainbow Monkeys in trees and the background, but they cannot be interacted with. The stage itself is a large jungle, making it the only one to be like that. There is a cave in which Rainbow Monkey Kong resides who attacks players when disturbing him. ---- Endsville Endville takes place around Billy's house and isn't such a big stage. The tree next to Billy's house can suddenly sweep damaging players and at some point the portal to the Underworld opens and Cerberus roams the stage for some time before disappearing again. ---- Underworld The Underworld is a stage filled with lava which causes damage to the players when stepped on or landed in. The ground is uneven and there are many rocks sprouting out of the ground. There are height differences throughout the whole stage, making lower levels be more dangerous because of the lava. Demons may be crawling around in the background. There also is a lift attached out of reach in the stage which leads to another level of the Underworld. ---- Boogeyman's Ship Boogeyman's Ship is one of the smaller stages in the game. You fight on top of the large ship and always are pretty close to your opponent. The ship keeps moving and passes rocks in the water that also can be used as platforms. At some point the ship goes underwater when approaching a large collection of rocks and you're forced to fight on the rocks until the ship emerges again. ---- Foster's Home Foster's Home is a rather large stage but hard to manouver in. You can fight outside of the building but also can enter it and fight in the foyer, the kitchen, the best friends room etc. etc. making it hard to spot other opponents. Walls can be destroyed but only holes will appear thus not causing the building to collapse. In addition there is a maze behind the home where you can fight in. ---- Bellwood Bellwood takes place in a downtown city with lots of high buildings, large roads, small alleys and lots of shops like you expect from a city. You can enter the bridge but only can enter it halfway. Ship might travel across Bellwood during the fight adding an extra platform. ---- Undertown Neque porro quisquam est qui dolorem ipsum quia dolor sit amet, consectetur, adipisci velit... ---- Null Void Neque porro quisquam est qui dolorem ipsum quia dolor sit amet, consectetur, adipisci velit... ---- Camp Kidney Camp Kidney is a quiet and open stage. You fight inside of the camp where there are some small buildings and a broken dock. Surrounding the camp is a forest that can be fought in as well until reaching the invisible wall. ---- Marzipan Streets Neque porro quisquam est qui dolorem ipsum quia dolor sit amet, consectetur, adipisci velit... ---- Mt. Fondoom Neque porro quisquam est qui dolorem ipsum quia dolor sit amet, consectetur, adipisci velit... ---- Stormalong Harbor Neque porro quisquam est qui dolorem ipsum quia dolor sit amet, consectetur, adipisci velit... ---- Bubbie Neque porro quisquam est qui dolorem ipsum quia dolor sit amet, consectetur, adipisci velit... ---- Candied Island The Candied Island is the land everyone is looking for, it is said to be full of candy but because it never appearing truly in the show the game has an own version for it. There are streams of sodie-pop, lollipop trees, and a lemonade sea surrounding it. There are sticky areas where you can get trapped in and random sharp candy scattered around. ---- Tree Fort Neque porro quisquam est qui dolorem ipsum quia dolor sit amet, consectetur, adipisci velit... ---- Candy Kingdom The Candy Kingdom is a large kingdom ruled by Princess Bubblegum and protected by the Gumball Guardians who prevents anyone from exiting the stage. Inside are many candy houses. At the end is the Candy Castle which can be entered through the front door or be climbed on. Candy People will walk around the stage and can be hurt during the fight. ---- Ice Kingdom Neque porro quisquam est qui dolorem ipsum quia dolor sit amet, consectetur, adipisci velit... ---- Nightosphere Neque porro quisquam est qui dolorem ipsum quia dolor sit amet, consectetur, adipisci velit... ---- Nanite World Neque porro quisquam est qui dolorem ipsum quia dolor sit amet, consectetur, adipisci velit... ---- Van Kleiss' Castle Neque porro quisquam est qui dolorem ipsum quia dolor sit amet, consectetur, adipisci velit... ---- The Park Neque porro quisquam est qui dolorem ipsum quia dolor sit amet, consectetur, adipisci velit... ---- Death's Manor Neque porro quisquam est qui dolorem ipsum quia dolor sit amet, consectetur, adipisci velit... ---- Elmore The Elmore stage takes place in the suburban area where the Wattersons live. The stage may seem calm at the beginning but a lot will be going on during the fight. Gravity might stop, Hector might rampage over the stage, and similar things that caused terror to Elmore. ---- The Void Neque porro quisquam est qui dolorem ipsum quia dolor sit amet, consectetur, adipisci velit... ---- Crystal Temple The Crystal Temple stage takes place at the beach and the temple itself, although it cannot be entered you can fight all over the building making it one of the largest vertical stages. There aren't any significant hazards on the stage. ---- Kindergarten Neque porro quisquam est qui dolorem ipsum quia dolor sit amet, consectetur, adipisci velit... ---- Gem Warship Neque porro quisquam est qui dolorem ipsum quia dolor sit amet, consectetur, adipisci velit... ---- The Unknown Neque porro quisquam est qui dolorem ipsum quia dolor sit amet, consectetur, adipisci velit... ---- S. S. Toonami Neque porro quisquam est qui dolorem ipsum quia dolor sit amet, consectetur, adipisci velit... ---- Weirdmageddon Neque porro quisquam est qui dolorem ipsum quia dolor sit amet, consectetur, adipisci velit... Category:Cartoon Network: Crossover Chaos!! Category:Subpages